


Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Independent Heathens [2]
Category: Firefly, Suicide Squad (2016), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: A Reader walks into a bar looking for a Furyan.  A collection of small one shots.





	1. Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

He saw everyone who came and went here. The environment could have been tailored to him it was so perfectly suited. Warm shadowed alcoves deep enough that it was real obvious when someone tried to see into the back of them. Tables made of wood not metal, chairs of the same wood, synth-leather covering the seats, mostly clean.

There might be an occasional louder voice at the bar, in the middle of the place, but on the outskirts where he liked it, people kept it quiet. Discreet. He’d call it subtle but he didn’t find anything subtle about people in general. Loud, brash and idiotic yeah, subtle, hell no.

For all that they sought the shadows from which to do business, all of them were more at home in the light. They came here, did their business, and left again, relieved to get out into that brightness where they felt safe.

Out into the sun wasn’t the only exit, there were others. A place like this wouldn’t survive long, even on the Rim of the Alliance if it didn’t have multiple places of egress. There was one two tables down from his, leading to the cellar and from the cellar to old smuggler’s tunnels and the mines.

This planet was lucky, there were plenty that had unwelcome surprises lying in wait for some enterprising fool to terraform them and let all those ills out into the ‘verse, like spherical atmospheric Pandora’s boxes. Breathable air, sure, got it covered. How about some Bowden’s Malady to go along with it? Mineral deposits to build a dozen cities, absolutely, with a dose of frostbite as a bonus.

All of them had some sort of problem, the Helion systems needed Helion Prime to direct sunlight towards their worlds, if anything broke those mirrors… There’d be a lot of dark worlds. Coalsack systems were interdependent. One needed fresh water brought in, another you couldn’t make a weed grow and needed food shipped down to the surface. Two others, they’d grow anything and had an ocean full of fish but enough crazy electrical storms that everything might as well be thrown back to the eighteenth century for all the tech they could use.

The Aquila planets had produced more metas than three other systems combined, something caused mutations to the human DNA. Not always attractive either.

Then there was his world, Furya. Triple moons, burning mountains, carnivorous plants, and full of predators not of the common genseed. Furya mutated DNA too. Better than the Aquila system did. Furya’s mark on an individual was in the image the planet chose, not random as the variations in DNA. All of them, every grave he’d found, had similar genetic markers as his own. If you could survive Furya you could survive anything. A case of what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. Literally in the case of a Furyan.

It had taken time, but he’d found his home world. Funnily enough people had settled on it. They were smart enough to not build anything too permanent. Not smart enough to leave when the planet proved almost sentient in its resistance to civilization though. Fields were as likely to swallow seed crops as they were to grow edible plants. The jungles had plenty of fallen trees that could be towed out and used for lumber, but it was more probable you’d end up a snack for one of the carnivorous plants or animals that lived there if you took the time to try and cut the trees down.

When he’d finally found Furya he had to admit to being surprised people had settled there. But not too surprised. People being stupidly opportunistic and optimistic wasn’t exactly a shock. He’d taken his time, exploring his home world, enjoying the wide expanses of wilderness.

Maybe he’d been on the run too long, had wanderlust too bad, but he hadn’t stayed. He’d go back, likely find a place he wanted to settle, get himself a ship so he could come and go as he pleased. In the meantime, he’d been on this rock for a couple weeks, working and listening to the rumors going around.

Rumors were the best way to distill truth from the lies he saw on the cortex. No matter what the Alliance thought, people weren’t always content to swallow the garbage they were being spoon-fed. And they were still plenty mad about what they’d seen in the Miranda wave.

Movement from the center of the bar drew his attention. Sure there were always people milling around but this was movement, deliberate, striking. Like a knife cutting through butter or a shark through water.

He couldn’t quite see who it was, someone short, much shorter than the rest of the people in the bar, men and women. Not really much of a feat, this moon had a lot of really big folk, Viking stock he’d heard someone joke. Some of them even met his height which wasn’t inconsiderable.

There was something of a disturbance at the bar, a man’s voice, irritated, the low tones of a female, and the man somehow ‘fell’ off his stool to the floor. Riddick chuckled to himself. There were some men who just never learned, if a woman didn’t want the attention, pushing it on her would only get them a sore _pì gu_.

By a quirk of crowd movement he got a clear view to the bar area, just in time to see a slender woman with the palest skin he’d ever seen turn and lean against the bar, drink in her hand. She dressed… well like a merc if he was being honest. Not guild. One of the home grown mercs that shipped out as gun hands and muscle for semi-legal work. But the looks didn’t match the clothes. Elegant features, dark hair, slightly angled dark eyes and a lush mouth screamed Core citizen. The clothes were the same as anyone else’s in the bar. Rough denim cargo pants, a tight knit shirt under another short sleeve knit shirt, this one with a logo reading _呆若木雞_.

The guns she wore were more Rim than Core, mismatched but clearly well-tended, with a custom weapon harness that held a sword and axe on her back, both of them wickedly curved and not at all as common as her firearms.

He couldn’t see her feet but he’d bet real money that her boots were as strange a combination as the rest of her. And the crowd shifted again, hiding her from his sight.

A flash of white and he looked up to see her winding her way around the central bar area, walking the curved pathway in front of the alcoves and doors leading elsewhere. She stopped at a door, a thoughtful expression on her face before she continued on.

He watched as she passed his table, she moved like water, sipping her drink as she walked, slow and easy. Nothing lazy in that stride, nothing but strength in those legs, but those curves… “_Yòng yí gè ā ěr dé wǎ kè cāo wǒ de liǎn_,” He muttered. Nothing he admired so much as strength and the way this woman walked… Pure strength and sex.

She didn’t pause and he reminded himself that staring at her was a surefire way to draw attention to himself. The reason he was sitting in the shadowy alcove at the back of a table was to avoid attention. And hoping for a bar fight just so he’d get a chance to see her in action or get the chance to blow off some steam himself was counterproductive to the goal of going unnoticed.

She disappeared from his sight and he took a sip of his drink. Easy come easy go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So we’re seeing how Riddick met River in this ‘Verse. This story is partially a prequel and part epilogue, the later chapters are set after the movie where as the first three are before. They’re none of them long, and they’re not meant to be. I’m working on another story, with scenes from Suicide Squad but it won’t be up until I get more of it completed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> 呆若木雞 (dumb as a wooden chicken)
> 
> Yòng yí gè ā ěr dé wǎ kè cāo wǒ de liǎn (fuck me in the face with an aardvark)


	2. We Don't Deal With Outsiders Very Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader returns

It wasn’t in him to hope for the impossible. He’d found Furya, sent the Necros off to their Underverse forever, and figured he’d gotten his allotment of miracles for one lifetime. So he did not hope he’d see the gorgeous Rim dressed Core woman at the bar again. He had that much self-discipline at least.

Of course when she walked into the place, straight to the bar and collected a drink his _jī ba_ damn near stood up and took notice. Hell if his groin had a horn it’d be sounding the charge already. Just another of God’s _tā mā de_ jokes. Putting a woman like that in front of him, deadly and gorgeous and so clearly out of his league he might as well have tried to hump a Companion.

He didn’t think it was possible for him to be caught off guard anymore. But if he hadn’t known the place so well, known the creak of the floor, and instinctively looked towards it, she might have simply appeared at the edge of his vision.

She stood at the end of the table, the entrance of the alcove, two clay mugs of beer in her hands. If she wanted to get at her guns she’d have to drop them. No way she’d get to those pistols before he put a shiv in her throat. Be a damn shame but if it had to be done…

“Not a merc,” Low voice, like cinnamon, honey and cayenne. Smokey and sweet. “Like him. Different, stronger, stranger…” Smart, to keep her hands on the mugs, no obvious threat.

“Know what I am,” He leaned back and looked her up and down. “So what’re you?”

“May I sit?” She slid one of the mugs towards him. “Rather not take off my guns if you don’t mind. Give my word, not interested in attacking you.”

“Sit if you like,” He nodded and slid over so he could still face her, catching the mug in his hand. “Something you want?”

“You might could say,” She nodded. “Why don’t we start with what you want?” She sat so she was across from him and he could look her in the eye.

“You don’t know what I want,” He managed to keep his eyes on her face but damn that took some serious effort.

“Got an idea from the way you were staring at my backside yesterday,” She returned, smiling as she took a sip of her beer with evident enjoyment. “I’m sorry that’s not on the table at the moment.”

“That’s too bad,” He shook his head. “Because you are without a doubt the sexiest woman I’ve seen in a decade.”

“Mr. Riddick, I think you might need to get out more,” That amused voice, dark eyes gleaming at him as they met his over the rim of her mug. Those eyes almost made him forget she’d said his name when he’d never offered it.

She didn’t blink at the shiv at her throat, breathing normally, and he growled, “You’d better have a good reason for being here.”

“Very good reason,” She met his eyes, no fear and seemingly ignored the blade pressing against her carotid. “I need your help. Willing to pay for it.”

“Lady, who in the _tián mì de xié 'è tā mā de_ do you think you’re talking to,” Riddick snarled at her. “I’m not for hire.” He wasn’t some _tiān shā de_ merc who went around killing people for money.

“I think I’m talking to Richard B. Riddick, the man who can escape from any slam in the ‘verse,” She hissed back at him. “I don’t need you to kill anyone for me. I can kill my enemies myself.”

That was a new one. He’d had more than a few people think he’d do murder for hire, it never failed to be insulting. He hadn’t ever had anyone get insulted right back, “All right. What do you want me for then? Doubt it’s the same as why I want you.”

“Men,” She groaned. “All the blood drains to the groin and the brain stops working.” Her honest exasperation tickled him more than anything else and he chuckled.

“Can’t be the first time you’ve had someone react like this,” He shook his head, putting the shiv away, still chuckling.

“He is an anomaly,” She shrugged. “Very few men who are not Core find slender and pale appealing. Rim and Border males prefer curves, hips to grab, among other things, and skin that does not burn in the sun.”

“Right,” He didn’t see it himself. Sure, he liked curves, but he wouldn’t say he had a type, per se. “So why do you need someone who’s broken out of every slam he’s been put in.”

“Story to tell you,” She took a deep breath. “Not for the faint of heart.”

* * *

He stared at her when she was done and finished the beer. “You want to break into Belle Reve, using me as a diversion/trojan horse, and bust everyone out, including your Captain who got thrown in because he’s the man behind the Miranda wave.”

She nodded solemnly, “Will pay him well. And compensate him additional with work on the cortex, husk his records to remove his image. Make hiding from the law easier.”

“And what about what else I want,” He eyed her curiously. She didn’t seem the type to put her body up for sale but damn he’d be tempted even if she was.

“If he will partner with her, and still wishes the same after the job is done…” She regarded him over her beer thoughtfully. “Not entirely certain what it is he wants.”

“I want you under me,” Riddick told her bluntly. “I want to go balls deep in you and feel you shatter around me and beg for more.” The shiver that crept over her skin was not of revulsion, her eyes dilating minutely, and her tongue slipping out to wet her lips. “And you want that too. But you’re not a slut to just jump into bed with someone you don’t know.”

“The idea is not unappealing, purely from a physical sense,” She admitted. “You’re a very…attractive male. I’m not immune.”

“But you’re also a Reader and you don’t go around touching folks you don’t know,” He understood that. He wished it was as easy to block out his senses. “All right. Partners, you and me, until the job is done.”

“If she is interested,” She began. He’d noticed as she’d explained her history and the job in question that her pronouns had begun to slip a bit. Seemed like a symptom or tell, something to keep a good eye on. “Apologies, if I am interested in…more than partnership…will he…you… be interested in continuing…to work together?”

“Yeah,” He nodded slowly. “Don’t generally like people as a rule but you’re more interesting than most.” Riddick leaned back and looked at her, “You got a place you’re staying tonight? Or a ship you’re going back to?”

“Rented a room,” She shrugged. “Independent evaluation before involving the rest of the crew.”

“So maybe you could give me a little taste,” Riddick grinned. Very unlikely but so much fun to ask. And whatever else her reactions, she didn’t seem to find him offensive. “Give me something to look forward to?”

Her smile, slow, a little shy, and sweet, and touched with a wicked twist spread those lush lips, “Maybe. What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?”

Obviously a quote of some sort, he’d have to look it up, but he got the gist, “Thought maybe we could spar some… and I’d try to steal a touch or two.” He’d really like to get her under him, give them both something to anticipate when the job was done, even if their clothes stayed on. She seemed like she’d be a lot of fun.

Her smile tilted into a pleased grin, “Would like that very much. Please and thank you.” He liked that her scent matched her words and expression. A rarity these days; no one said what they meant.

“Yeah?” He grinned, “You ever gonna tell me your name?”

“River,” She half smiled. “River Tam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I suppose I should have said that I’m going to be posting chapters here pretty erratically. I like to have at least a few chapters cushion between what I post and what I’m currently writing if I’m going to start posting anything that isn’t finished, which is my preference. 
> 
> But since this is a bit open-ended because I’m not trying to work in a plot I figured it was safe enough to put something else up. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> jī ba (dick / penis)
> 
> tā mā de (fucking)
> 
> tián mì de xié 'è tā mā de (sweet unholy fuck)
> 
> tiān shā de (goddamn)
> 
> Quote Sources:
> 
> What satisfaction canst thou have tonight? – Romeo and Juliet – William Shakespeare


	3. You Don't Know The Half Of The Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes an anchor is required.

Two months. He’d worked with River Tam for two months, training, flying, talking. He wanted to sink his _diǎo_ into her more than ever, but damned if he wasn’t enjoying the rest of it.

The first thing they’d done after he met her crew and (sort of/kind of/tilt your head sideways and squint) passed their inspection was head out to a shipyard full of wrecks. “What ship would mercs use?” She’d looked at him and gestured to the yard. “Need something unnoticeable, common. Prefer something we can tear apart inside, but she can work with a ship made for cryo and containment if need be.”

“Anything with cryo’s gonna have a minimum of livable space,” He shook his head. “Better off with a hybrid ship. Not as common as cryo but they’re picking up in popularity after the Miranda wave.”

River had nodded and done something to the cortex she held, “Redefining parameters.”

It had been a long day, and by the time they were done and back at the boarding house where they’d taken adjoining rooms her scent had been almost burning and her mouth and forehead tight with strain.

“Don’t think it’ll take much to fix that boat up enough,” Riddick commented.

“Hmm…” She’d nodded and sat heavily on the edge of her bed. First time he’d seen her do anything remotely graceless. That burning quality to her scent…seemed even worse.

“What’s wrong?” He crouched in front of her. “Smells like your brain is on fire.”

That jerked a short mirthless laugh from her lips, “He is not entirely wrong.” Slender fingers pressed against her temples as she answered his next question. “Calculations, influx, so many thoughts, pushing, pressing…”

He could deal with blood, shit, flesh and bone, wounds of nearly any kind, but this… He’d never dealt with anything like this. “Right…so what do we do to fix it?”

“Cannot…” She shook her head, a near inaudible moan of pain in her throat. “Nothing to be done. Promised… not ever again…”

“Promised what,” He persisted. She didn’t seem entirely aware of what she was saying, caught in whatever was in her head.

“No more anchoring,” River’s whisper didn’t make much sense to him. “No more itching in their minds, no hooks under the skin, irritation without cause.”

Riddick tilted his head and helped her ease back, so she was mostly prone on the bed, “I’ll be right back.” A quick trip to his room, borrowing her cortex, he waved her home ship.

The First Mate, a stern and stoic woman tougher than leather and nails answered his call, “Rick.” She greeted him, “Problem?”

“What’s anchoring,” He didn’t have any time to waste pussyfooting around it. “River said it’s something she’s not allowed to do anymore?”

“Oh,” The woman nodded. “Yeah when River was getting her bearings after Miranda she had some bad days. She figured out she could come out of a bad spell by…attaching herself to someone whose brain processed things different enough from hers. Counteracted whatever was overwhelming her.”

“So why’s she not allowed to do that?” Didn’t make sense to him. You got a Reader who had bad spells but a way to fix them and you don’t let her do it? Let her suffer?

“Not many people she can do that with,” The woman shrugged. “Her brother and the Captain tolerated it best, called it an itch in their brains. They could ignore it. Gave Kaylee a massive headache. Me an’ Jayne, drove us nuts. Like putting fight or flight reflex into overdrive, damn near got in fistfights.”

“So you all just told her she couldn’t do it anymore?” He still wasn’t seeing the big deal. So she anchored to her brother for a bit until she got her equilibrium back.

He was given another shrug, “It’s pretty much for emergencies only.”

“Uh huh,” He cut the wave off before he let her know what he thought of that and brought the cortex back to River’s room. _Jiàn tā de guǐ_ that scent would kill him. “River,” He sat next to her on the bed once he put the cortex back.

“Wonders if she could still anchor to her brother or Captain even if they are not here,” Her strained voice alarmed him more than her pallor.

“Can you?”

“Could, shouldn’t. Promised she would not,” River at least answered him. “Don’t know what it would do, at such a distance. Make it worse or better for them.”

He considered their options. He could tell that promise she’d made bound her more tightly than rope as far as she was concerned. But she hadn’t made any such promise to him. Discomfort could be ignored, God knew he was used to that. Irritation…well he’d been controlling his temper for most of his life to keep from ending up in life or death situations…more life or death situations than he’d already been dealt. He could manage an itch in his brain.

“Won’t do that to him,” She murmured. “Twelve hours…a day… she will be well again.”

“And if somethin’ goes wrong?” He usually loved the contrast between her hair and skin, but she was near death white. Not the sort of pale he wanted to see. “Try it with me and see if it bugs me the way it did your crew. Doubt you could find a brain much different from yours than mine. If I start going berserk you let go.”

River had slitted her eyes open warily, “He is certain? Don’t want to hurt him.”

“Yeah, give it a try,” He didn’t say things he didn’t mean. No point to platitudes in his opinion.

She’d fumbled for his hand, her grip strong and desperate, and he had no words for the sensation. It wasn’t as powerful as an orgasm, or as jolting as a taser burst, not as thorough as the Wrath. It reminded him of nothing so much as the feel of her skin against his, the touch of her hand magnified a thousand-strong and waking up every nerve in his body to how good it could feel. Tantalizing and perfect.

Her sigh of relief echoed the fade of the burnt scent and he looked at her curiously, “Better?”

“Much,” River murmured. “How is he?”

“Feels…” He was getting hard, wanted to roll on top of her and breathe her in, “_Wǒ cào_. Like if I could get inside you the world’d be perfect.” He took a deep breath and let it out, “Gimme a minute…”

“Different,” Her bemused voice drifted to his ears. “He finds the touch of her mind…arousing.”

“_Tài gāi sǐ le_,” He groaned. Talking about it was not making it go away.

“He needs a whore?”

Like a whore could compare to her. Did she really think a whore would satisfy when it was her touch he was craving? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t made his attraction plain. Breathe, push it down, control… he’d gone five years at a time without sex. He could control this.

“Oh,” She actually sounded surprised. Just how innocent was she?

He opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and looked at her. Blushing and wide eyed over the obvious reaction of his body. “You really had no clue?”

“Not polite to listen all the time,” She demurred. “Knew of his initial attraction. Generally fades with familiarity.”

“Not this,” He touched a hand to her jaw. He’d never touched skin so soft in his life. Not really helping him control the lust flooding his body, “Not me.”

Her palm covered the back of his hand, pressing her jaw to his palm, eyelashes fanning over her cheeks as her eyes drooped closed, “He feels… so much. More…”

“Furyan,” He reminded her gruffly. “Spirit warriors, remember?”

“She remembers,” River had murmured. “Please… this… stay?”

“Yeah,” Riddick nodded. “Think we could both use the rest.”

He’d pushed off his boots, helped her take hers off, chuckling over her blushing, like sweaty socks were the worst things in the world. They’d ended up lying on her bed, River tucked against his side, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

“Feel better?” He’d judged it a good idea to unwrap himself from around River’s body before she woke up. She might Read it out of his mind the position they’d been in, but he could spare her the actual huge horny man rubbing his _jī ba_ against her _pì gu_.

“Much, thank you,” She nodded. “Apologies for… the necessity.”

“Hey, whenever you need to do that, just let me know,” He shrugged. Sure he felt like he’d combust if he couldn’t fuck her but he felt like that more than half the time he was around her anyway. He could man up and deal with it getting stronger if it meant no migraines and a day of lost time for her.

“Will try not to need an anchor too often,” River half smiled. “Not fair to you.”

“I’d say it’s more not fair to you, having to deal with everything I’m feeling on top of what you’re feeling,” He pointed out.

The shy smile that curved her pretty mouth was better than a sunrise before his eyes changed. “Don’t mind feeling what you feel,” She offered softly. “Lots to do but… like getting to know you.”

“Yeah,” Riddick grinned. “Yeah I like this too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So… a little bit of Riddick and River getting to know each other and Riddick learning something about River before they break into Belle Reve.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> diǎo (cock)
> 
> Jiàn tā de guǐ (damnit/ bloody hell)
> 
> Wǒ cào (holy fuck / lit. 'I fuck')
> 
> Tài gāi sǐ le (too damned right)
> 
> jī ba (dick / penis)
> 
> pì gu (butt)


	4. They Say They Can Smell Your Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What satisfaction canst thou have?

It had taken more than a year, but they’d finally accomplished their goal. Malcolm Reynolds was free of Belle Reve. A side effect of that accomplishment had been some ‘thrilling heroics’ as River dryly referred to their actions. But they’d gotten the job done.

Not to say it had been easy, but they hadn’t been expecting easy. _Dì yù_ if something ever went right the first time he’d probably drop dead from shock. Leaving after the whole mess was finished was easier said than done but they managed to get away from Waller. Of course she had still been reeling over the fact that none of them had the nano explosives in their necks. They’d done the job without leverage and the conniving woman had no understanding of that. And her higher brain functions had been somewhat impeded by fear. Being within arms reach of a shiv wielding murderer had that effect on folks. Even folks like Waller.

He and River may have accidentally on purpose let that tidbit of information slip after the others had discreetly exited the place. It might have been harder to get away from GQ than Waller really, if GQ had been inclined to keep them in any way, shape or form. The man was too damn observant and, unlike Waller and Flag, not distracted but considering Riddick and River had kept him and a good portion of his team from getting killed he’d turned a blind eye to them slipping away.

Fact of the matter was none of the Purplebellies had any interest in recapturing the Squad at all. If they’d had any inclination towards it, that had all but disappeared in the bar when they’d learned none of the Squad had any reason to take the Enchantress down, other than it being the right thing to do. Odd for a bunch of murderers and thieves but as they’d pointed out, they had to live in the world too. All of them had fought together, patched each other up, guarded each other’s backs. Band of brothers Harley had called it. She wasn’t wrong.

He’d noticed GQ and Leila had been getting pretty chummy throughout the whole mess and wondered just how much the hidden Browncoat had influenced the Purplebelly. Or if the man had even minded if it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Riddick doubted the man would be too worried about it. Leila was an attractive woman and could handle herself. And GQ definitely would appreciate that. The man had seemed to have some Browncoat leanings himself, or at least sympathy for them.

“Alone at last,” River sighed as she sank down onto the couch. “Not used to so many people anymore. The rest of the Squad will catch up to us in a few hours. No complications.”

“Got room for me over there?” He pushed himself away from the doorjamb, stalking towards her slowly. “Or am I too many people?” Time to find out if she’d been serious when she told him he could’ve seduced her easily. If she truly wanted him the way he wanted her. If they could be what he’d hoped.

“Lots of room,” She gave him a smile and Riddick took a seat next to her, deliberately invading her space.

“Yeah?” He plucked a hairpin from her chignon. “What if I don’t want lots of room? What if I like it right here?” He stole another hairpin.

“Could move so you have room,” River tilted her head at him.

“No…” Riddick smirked, stealing hairpins. “No I want you right where you are.” She hadn’t slid away from him down the couch, so he guessed she didn’t mind the way he’d pressed against her. “Like it even better if you were closer.”

“Can’t get any closer,” She smiled up at him. “Starting a new collection?”

“Collection,” He stole another few hair pins. “Dunno what you mean.”

“Hair pins,” Dark eyes looked up at him curiously. “Collecting them?”

“Just working on taking your hair down,” Riddick grinned as the braided coil began to unwind into separate plaits with the last pin pulled. “Only thing better would be if you weren’t wearing all these clothes and I was doing the same thing.”

“Doesn’t even want a date first?” River tilted her head as he took the end of one braid and began to unravel it.

“Woman, we’ve been spending more time together in the last year than I’ve spent with anyone else unless I was locked up with them,” He pointed out. “We’ve fought together, and each other, which is _tiān shā de_ close to the most fun I have ever had with my clothes on. Been through hell and back together.” He began to work on her other braid.

“Like sparring with you,” She admitted. “Willing, and ready… But not like you…limited experience. Not…innocent…entirely. But not…”

“Not casual about sex huh,” He ran his fingers through the dark silk of her hair and pressed his face against her shoulder and nape, breathing in her scent. “This is a bit more than sex don’t you think?” Million plat question right there. Everything hung on her answer. He’d never waited this long to have sex with a woman, never gotten to know someone so well before they fell into bed. But then he doubted this woman was someone he’d be bored with after one pump and dump.

“Curious about something,” Those dark eyes were direct and obviously expecting honesty.

He hoped it wasn’t about the number of women he’d been with or any other awkward conversational topic. He didn’t count, mostly because he didn’t care. Beyond ensuring he wasn’t going to leave a baby in someone’s belly he hadn’t paid much more attention to the women he’d been with than they’d paid to him. “All right,” He nodded slowly.

“Would like you to picture your life, five years from now,” River told him. “Who is there? What are you doing?”

“Some boat somewhere, or a slam I’m trying to break out of,” Riddick thought of the possibilities. “Like to think of you on the boat, and I sure wouldn’t go anywhere else once I escaped a slam.”

“Not a bad answer,” She half smiled. “Don’t care how many women you’ve had. So long as you don’t have any others while you have me.”

“Not really planning on it,” He stroked his fingers through that long silky hair. “And just for the record… not really into sharing either.”

“Possessive,” River grinned at him wickedly.

“Yeah, I can be,” Riddick agreed. “Made it pretty clear I thought, I go balls deep in you, it’s only because you asked me. Sweet-like. You gonna do that?”

He could feel her softening under his hand, tremors of desire and nerves beginning as she looked up at him, “How sweet is sweet-like? Have I not made it clear you are welcome to go…balls deep?”

“That’ll do pretty well,” He loved the feel of her hair in his hands, that she was letting him take it down. And then getting up the nerve to tell him she wanted him, in her own unique fashion. Woman was one in a million.

“Planning on doing anything else besides play with my hair?” Dark eyes, wide and soft, looking up at him, desire like perfume rising from her skin.

“Yeah,” Riddick tugged her into his lap and pulled her close. He doubted he’d be good at it, but he knew a decent woman expected to be kissed before he started to take off her clothes. Just his luck River was the first decent woman he’d met. Before he could do more than bring her closer and slide his hand to the back of her neck, River leaned up against his chest and brushed her lips over his. The liquid fire that began to ignite his veins shocked him in its intensity, “_Tián mì de xié 'è tā mā de_.” He’d thought it would be similar to the sensations he felt anchoring her. In a way it was. But this…

“Doesn’t mind kissing?” God that mouth, soft and dark and sweet and he wanted more of it.

“_Cào dàn_ no,” He growled and pulled her closer, so she was pressed against his chest before he imitated her and brushed his mouth against hers. “Like it. Ain’t done much of it. But yeah, I _tā mā de_ like it.”

“Like kissing you,” River admitted with that shy smile that made him want to strip her naked. “Wouldn’t mind getting naked with you either,” She confessed with a blush.

“I could definitely stand to go skin to skin with you,” Riddick admitted between kisses. “You feel like having a door and walls between us and the rest of the boat?”

“Don’t care, if Riddick doesn’t mind someone walking in and seeing them,” She had a giggle in her voice as if she knew that would make him crazy. He could care less who saw him bare-arsed but no one was going to see River’s skin but him. He’d never been the sharing kind. Even if possessiveness had never been a problem for him before, he’d had nothing to provoke it, now… The idea of anyone seeing his woman while he pleasured her, made her cry out for him alone… Someone would bleed and maybe die and it would not be him or River.

“Point me to a room then,” He stood and draped her legs over one arm, keeping the other around her waist so he could inhale the scent of her hair.

“Two doors down, wider bed, locking door,” She gestured towards the hall and pressed her mouth to his jaw and down his neck, sharp little teeth tugging on his earlobe and nipping at his jugular.

“Woman, if you want this to last more than five minutes…” He growled and took her mouth, hunger driving him to devour those lips and thrust his tongue against hers. That moan, low and loud, vibrating in her throat, and her scent quickening in his nose. Pushing the door open and locking it behind them ensured no one would walk in and he put her on the bed, “Get your clothes off before I slice them off you.”

The shiver that chased over her skin vibrated her scent through the air and he groaned as he began to strip. River’s clothes were thrown to the floor nearly as fast as his, only slowing when she got to her underwear, black cotton against that white skin and he nearly ripped through the last of his clothing in his need. “_Wǒ cào_,” He put his knee on the edge of the bed between her legs. “Oh… the things we’re gonna do woman.”

Damp between her thighs, tits tight and poking out, _shuāng rǔ_ full and lips swollen from his mouth, and she still blushed, “Wants to specify?”

“How about I show you,” He put his hands on her knees and pressed them apart, letting his palms slide up those creamy thighs. “Show you just how loud I can make you scream my name.” Furyans bowed to no man but his woman…she’d be worth kneeling for.

“Yes please,” River nodded solemnly, a smile curving her lips. “Please and thank you.”

Riddick grinned, “The thank you is for after I make you scream.”

River nodded again, “Noted. Merely being preemptive. Would like you to sex me now. Please.”

“Oh yeah, you are definitely my favorite person in the ‘verse,” He grinned down at her before dropping a kiss on the soft skin of her inner thigh. “Been wondering how you’d taste for damn near a year now.” Soft gasping moans, then screams, of his name and he had his answer.

Delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So this isn’t quite the end. We’ve got bit more. Nothing major but I am tying up loose ends. This chapter occurs immediately after Chapter Thirteen of Doesn’t Mean Our Brains Will Change. I know it’s odd but this really started out as a small one to three shot story. I had no intention of writing through Suicide Squad when I began. I might not have if folks hadn’t started asking about it so if we’re assigning blame here… 
> 
> Or credit, I’m really not sure how to categorize it.
> 
> But we have another three chapters of this, then two one shots. And then I think we’re done unless I get hit with something really interesting.
> 
> Once we’re all posted here I’ve got another Riverick fic pretty much finished and in need of edits and then posting and several more I’m working on. Including a small fic in the Chains ‘verse. So I’m afraid you’ll be hearing from me for a while.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Dì yù (hell)
> 
> tiān shā de (goddamn)
> 
> Tián mì de xié 'è tā mā de (sweet unholy fuck)
> 
> Cào dàn (fuck)
> 
> tā mā de (fucking)
> 
> Wǒ cào (holy fuck / lit. 'I fuck')
> 
> shuāng rǔ (breasts)


	5. You're Lovin' On The Murderer Sitting Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s an animal thing.

Warmth and softness, silk and curves, he had no idea where he was for a moment. A sleepy sigh reminded him, and a grin curved his lips. No doubt she’d say he felt as smug as the cat with a bellyful of canary and cream but how else was he supposed to feel?

He’d finally gotten to go balls deep into River Tam and she’d had no complaints whatsoever. He was still balls deep in her, spooned up behind her, buried in her body and wrapped around her deceptively slender form. She’d moaned so sweet for him, screamed his name as she came in hard pulsing throbs around his _diǎo_ and urged him on.

Who’d have thought it would be a Core woman half his size who could keep up with him, take whatever he had to dish out, and beg (more like demand actually) for more. He’d lost count of how many times they’d had each other last night. And he still wanted more of her.

Not bored, not sated, not by a long shot… when was the last time he’d been with a woman that they hadn’t parted ways immediately after a romp? Even with his slightly higher standards, most of the time he fucked them into exhaustion, had to stop before he was completely satisfied or spent just because they couldn’t go anymore, and then got dressed and left. No one had ever ridden him until he was worn out. Pretty sure he liked it. He was for damn sure not ready to leave.

River stretched slightly against him, a contented sound in her throat and he skimmed a hand up her hip to cup a soft full tit. That moan, it went straight to his _jī ba_ like a jolt of lightning and he rolled his hips against her _pì gu_. “Hmm…Riddick,” That soft breath of his name. He really liked how his name sounded on her lips. Liked that she was barely awake and he was the one she thought of with pleasure.

“You ‘wake,” He nipped at her neck and shoulder, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. Speared on his _jī ba_ and lying with her spine pressed to his chest, now he could look over her shoulder down her body and see everything. Cup those swollen _shuāng rǔ_ and roll the tips between his fingers.

“Hmm… awake…aching for you,” River gasped as his hands palmed her tits. “Want…”

“Yeah,” He chuckled, low and evil in her ear. “I know just what you want.” He rolled his hips again and groaned as her body clenched around him. “Gonna come for me again? Love how you sound when you come. Love how you feel, stuffed full of my _diǎo_,” He nipped her neck. “You practically begged for it last night. Got any idea how that makes me feel?”

“Will beg again if he keeps teasing,” She nearly whimpered as he rotated his hips playfully.

“Oh?” He snapped his hips under hers and River gasped. “That what you need? Not deep enough,” Riddick pushed one hand down her stomach and held her motionless with his palm. “Not a hard enough fuck for you?” Damn he loved teasing her like this. She twitched and fluttered around his _diǎo_, tiny climaxes, tantalizing with the promise of satisfaction.

“Riddick…” That moan of his name… damn that did it to him. “Please…” He loved the sound of her, slick and hot, gripping his _jī ba_, and wanting more. “Riddick please…fuck me…hard…Want… Want you so bad… feel you… Take what you want…”

She had no clue what she was asking. Giving into the animal, the primal, giving into the Furyan side of him…he’d gone so far down that road… He could control it, use it in a fight, but sex… he didn’t know what the Furyan would do to her. “River…”

“Please… let go…” She twisted her body out of his grip and managed to turn, facing him, sinking down onto his _diǎo_ again and bending down to kiss the palm print on his chest. “Don’t hold back.” Dark eyes gleamed down at him in the dim room, “Or should I anchor my mind to yours? Your body flooded with lust like before, added to the pleasure of our touch, ready to do anything you need to satisfy?”

The Furyan practically snarled inside him, he wanted that, wanted her to feel everything he felt when he had her. The sheer perfection of how her body fit around him, the feel of her walls slowly stretching to accommodate his girth. Now he could barely think and _tiān shā de_ if she wasn’t taking advantage of that, her hips slowly lifting and sinking as she rode him.

“Yes…” The word emerged as a near hiss of satisfaction as she ground down to him, taking him as deep as she could without his muscle driving his thrusts. “Unghh…Riddick…” And she must have Read in his mind exactly what he wanted.

She’d only had occasion to anchor herself to him maybe a dozen or so times since that first instance, not including the whole SNAFU with the Enchantress, and each time it was like bathing in fire. No exception this, everything magnified until he could do nothing but fix his hands to her hips and his mouth to her _rǔ tóu_, pulling her on and off his _diǎo_ in hard rough strokes that hit her deep inside.

It wasn’t enough, the Furyan was primal, the Alpha and he would have his way. The feel of her coming in hot hard waves around his _jī ba_ had him emptying his balls into her but it was only a half-minute of her gasping his name before he was hard again and putting her on her back.

Pushing her knees to her shoulders, spread her open and impale her on his _diǎo_. Drink in her moans and cries of bliss, pound his hips to hers without pause, without mercy as she screamed her pleasure again. He roared his satisfaction when her womb parted for his prick and milked him of his seed.

Not enough, not enough, the Furyan needed… And she knew, _cào dàn_ she knew, turned and knelt, spread those knees and bent down, pushed her shoulders to the mattress… Hot slick lips, her _bī_ presented to him, ready to be mounted, taken. Wrap her hair around his fist and gather her slick on his fingers, tease that _pì gu_ and watch her shiver. Such a sweet low moan of his name, begging, keening as he opened her.

Not afraid, rolling her hips back to him, opening for him as he dripped precum on that sweet _gāng_, rubbing over it. No, not now, later… but she was begging… Fucking hate condoms but for this… grab one, smooth it down his _jī ba_ so he could fuck her sweet slit bareback later. Snarl his question in her ear as he put both hands on either side of her shoulders, covering her like a panther with his mate, “Want my _diǎo_ in your ass woman? That what you’re begging for? Presenting to me like a cat in heat?”

“Yes…” Her sobbing moan was clear as the scent of her need in his nose. “Take her Furyan.”

Slicken her up, part those perfect cheeks, drive into her, first stroke hard and fast, fill her and hold her in place, “Don’t move.” Growling against her neck, scenting her need, twists of pain, pleasure, hot and tight around his dick. Sweet moans, gasps of his name as he began to fuck her, nothing but bliss in her scent now, rubbing her clit and hearing her beg for more, harder, more…so deep… Beautiful Core woman begging him to fuck her ass hard. _Tā mā de_ perfect.

Hands gripping her hips so tight, fuck so hot… River’s choked cry of shock as she came with his _diǎo_ up her _gāng_. Pulling out and ripping off the condom, shoot over her tight little _pì gu_. Mark his woman, his scent covering her.

Keep her there, hands under her, tugging on those tight _rǔ tóu_, teeth scraping up her spine, cock already dripping precum for her again. “My woman,” Furyan growl of possession against her neck and rubbing the steel rod of his dick against her wet _yīn xué_. Need for her like nothing he’d ever felt before, not in his life. “Say it!”

“Unghh…” Orgasm made her tight, forcing her open around his _diǎo_ as he pushed in, driving deep and making her stretch to take his girth. “Oh god…yours…Riddick…your woman…yours…”

“Yes,” All he’d been waiting for, his, his, his, pounding in his brain as his hips slammed against her backside. Deeper, harder, make her feel it, such sweet begging moans, nothing but pleasure in his nose as he covered her with his body. Fill her, so sweet and snug and hot, pull on her tits, scrape his teeth over her neck, sucking hard on the tender skin. Push his hand between her thighs and shove her busy hand out of the way, surround that swollen aching _yīn dì_ with his fingers.

Rub and tug on her _yīn dì_, River’s clit, slippery with her juices, so wet, dripping around him, coating his balls with her slick, pull on her flesh like he’d suck it into his mouth if he could. Tease it with a fingertip like he’d use his tongue. Beautiful, gorgeous moans of need, his name, pleas for more, never stop, snarl his pleasure and possession in her ear, everything the Furyan wants.

His equal. His woman. Sweet gasps for more, the feel of her _bī_ gathering around his _jī ba_, slow heated vibrations as she grew taut and hotter than fire. So _tā mā de_ good, his woman, fill her. Push the heel of his hand on her belly, feel the motion of his prick driving into her again and again while he played with her clit.

Keep her, the Furyan howled in him, his woman, fill her, barb her, don’t stop until his seed takes root. Open to him, her thighs spreading wider, dancers’ legs pulling apart to take him deeper. Ramming into her, the head of his _diǎo_ hitting the mouth of her womb, yes! Make her feel every inch of him, stretched tight around him, pinch that swollen _yīn dì_ as her breath hitched, on the cusp of her climax.

Her scream of his name as she came in a long hard wave of heat and slick. Perfection. Locked inside her, couldn’t move even if he wanted, feel her womb part for him, the barb hooking into her, holding her body open, locking him inside and forcing pleasure into her again and again. Roaring her name, mouth on her skin, teeth, blood, screams of bliss with another wave of slick around his prick as he emptied himself in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay… Apparently I cannot write any fic with Riddick without him taking over and demanding sex. So…guess we’re changing the rating? Just to be safe. 
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> diǎo (cock)
> 
> jī ba (dick)
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> shuāng rǔ (breasts)
> 
> tiān shā de (goddamn)
> 
> rǔ tóu (nipples)
> 
> cào dàn (fuck)
> 
> bī (cunt)
> 
> gāng (anus)
> 
> Tā mā de (fucking)
> 
> yīn xué (pussy)
> 
> yīn dì (clitoris)


	6. You're Lovin' On The Freakshow Sitting Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wasn’t expecting that.

He couldn’t have pulled out of her even if he’d wanted to. Riddick considered the sleeping woman in his arms and wondered if she had any idea what she’d asked for when she begged for the Furyan.

How could she know when he hadn’t? In the back of his mind, in the place where Shirah dwelt, he felt things, knew things, and they came out with his instincts. Those feelings had been guiding him for years. They’d gotten stronger, harder to ignore when Shirah had ignited the Wrath.

Funny, ever since then he’d been a lot pickier about the women he slept with. But he’d never sunk his teeth into one, never felt his body change and lock into hers when he came before this. Of course, no woman had ever begged for the animal, the Furyan to possess her. Begged for him to have every part of her. Did one follow the other?

That felt right, correct, that claiming her as his woman, her answering that she was his… Furyan… big damn mystery sometimes but those instincts hadn’t steered him wrong yet. She’d have to get used to him being around because there was no way he’d be able to let her leave him.

“He is…” A tiny yawn interrupted her. “Hmm…he is thinking too hard, worrying too much.” Her hand slid to cover his, pressing to her belly, “Body has feline elements, the animal is more than theory.”

“Yeah,” He’d figured that out with the flood of thoughts and instincts from last night. He’d felt his body hook into hers, keeping her womb open so he could fill her. “Problem?” He had no idea how he felt about it, would she be all right with it, how could she be okay with it.

“Hmm…” She wiggled back against him. “Claimed her.” She sounded as smug and satisfied as he’d been when he woke up for their second round. “Very pleased,” She Read his thought and answered. “Riddick is feeling pleased as well?”

“Feel good,” He nuzzled the bite mark at the curve of her neck. “Just a little…worried about what all this means. My instincts generally guide me… but this’s new.”

“Doesn’t regret, but is concerned his woman might after time passes,” River’s lips brushed against his jaw. “No regrets.” She smiled, “You worry what barbing me means. Worry my belly will round and make me vulnerable.”

“Fuck,” He dropped his head to her nape, the image of River Tam with a round belly filled with his kid damn near setting his blood on fire. “Yeah. Never thought I’d want that.”

“Does when he thinks of her with a round belly he’s given her,” River sounded pleased. “Glad.”

“Yeah?” Riddick looked down at the woman he’d claimed as his. “Isn’t that sorta against the whole independent liberated woman equality thing?”

“Wouldn’t want me if I wasn’t his equal,” River pressed her mouth to his firmly. “Question is, will he come to _Serenity_ with me or should we find our own boat.”

“Let’s see how your Captain Daddy feels about the convict claiming his little Albatross,” Riddick chuckled. “I’m with you no matter where we end up.”

“She is with him,” River agreed. “Always.”

“Suppose we oughta get up, someone’s gotta fly this thing,” He could hear folks moving around in the common area.

“Leave before Waller and Flag take it into their heads to hunt for us,” She nodded. “Waiting for a while when they believed we would run immediately has worked but we don’t want to delay too long.”

He wasn’t thrilled to be getting out of bed but he could see the necessity. “Yeah, let’s move out before someone comes and throws us in jail.”

* * *

He wasn’t surprised to see Lawton and the rest of the squad waiting in the common area of the boat they’d appropriated from the Alliance docks. It wasn’t as if the Colonel, Waller and the Purplebellies would be stranded. Another transport would be en route to pick them up faster than they could spit. Not that any of them spat. Reynolds sat at the table, a not entirely pleased look on his face. “Riddick,” The Browncoat greeted him. “Albatross,” His half smile faded as he took in River’s kiss swelled lips and the bitemark at her nape. “River…”

“Do not fuss,” River patted her Captain Daddy on the shoulder as she passed him on her way to the coffee. Waylon inhaled deeply as she rounded the table and looked at Riddick with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah,” Riddick knew exactly what the other half animal meant. “She is.”

“Good,” Killer Croc grunted. “Good to have someone to guard your back.” Lawton looked at the two of them shaking his head. Harley laughed with insane delight and Harkness just watched River’s _pì gu_ and licked his lips. Waylon growled at the boomerang wielding nutjob, “You’re crazier’n Harley if you’re eyeing Riddick’s woman like she’s a meal. He’ll gut you.”

“I could just open him up, balls to breastbone,” Riddick snarled. “Or River might.”

“No harm in lookin’,” Harkness protested. “I ain’t touched her.”

Harley rolled her eyes, “She’s a Reader.” The ‘you moron’ at the end of that statement need not be spoken it was so heavily implied. “Geez, you’re thinkin’ so loud I can practically hear you.”

“Very loud,” River agreed and brought coffee over for all of them. “If Richard will get us into the Black, I will obscure our identity and we can chart a course.”

Riddick took his cup and sipped, curling his other arm around her waist possessively. He couldn’t help the smug smile he could feel curving his lips. He had a right to be smug, a beautiful, intelligent (genius), genuinely good woman had agreed to be his.

“And he is hers,” River looked at him, eyes sharp, jaw setting in a manner he knew too well. She set her jaw like that and it meant all that gorgeous steel in her spine bent to her will. And damned if she couldn’t get him to bend along with her. Not that he particularly wanted to argue on this point.

“Well yeah,” He nodded. It went without saying. He wouldn’t put his mark on just anyone. And she wouldn’t have anyone who wasn’t her equal.

“Under the thumb now mate?” Harkness smirked.

“Tiresome,” River rolled her eyes and patted Riddick’s shoulder. “We should get moving. Discussion and pissing contests can be postponed until after we are no longer within the atmosphere.”

“Yeah,” Riddick squeezed her hip as he stood with his coffee. “Let’s not loiter near the scene of the crime.”

At least the coffee had given him a bit of a jolt. Not that he generally needed it, but he liked the taste; he burned off caffeine like any other drug. Liftoff and the pressure of gravity trying to hold him, triumph as he broke away, the stillness and peach of the black. Better than caffeine or any other drug. Programming in one course for the comm buoy to read, he waited until they’d passed it before shutting the ship down.

They could drift in the black for a while and River would be able to husk the boat’s systems, plug in a different identity. Disengage the pulse beacon and restart the ship and they’d be none the worse when he charted in the new course.

He chuckled as he heard the Squad exclaiming over the sudden emergency lighting and Reynolds explaining what was going on with a ‘I’m-so-gorram-tired-of-explaining-my-genius-daughter’s-genius-tactics-and-when-will-ya’ll-stop-askin’-dumb-questions’ tone to his voice.

“Ready when you are,” He turned silver eyes on River, rewarded with a smile and a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So one more chapter and this story will be finished. I hope you’re enjoying it. There’s been some concern as to what will happen to the Squad afterwards and the next chapter will deal with that to an extent. 
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)


	7. You'll Have Some Weird People Sitting Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Here's to xiǎotōu zhī jiān de róngyù

Sit, eat breakfast, be semi-polite and socialize with the Squad and Mal or take River back to bed…one of the harder decisions he’d had to make. River took it out of his hands by starting to cook, which meant he was sitting and staying out of her way; _tā mā de niǎo_.

Mal kept giving him some hard looks, not that he really cared too much about the man’s opinion about him and River. About other things, yeah, Mal had proven himself. What happened between them had nothing to do with the Captain.

River looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, “We few, we happy few.”

“So what’re the plans for after this,” Riddick smiled back before he looked at the rest of the Squad. “Figure on picking up where you left off? Or lying low?”

“I’m for lyin’ low,” Waylon rumbled. “Find me a planet with a swamp, set up house, live quiet.”

“You can sail with _Serenity_ until you find a place that suits,” Reynolds offered. Decent of him, but River had mentioned that her Captain’s virtues could become flaws when taken to excess. Loyalty being one of them. “We generally go, or did, all over the ‘verse.”

“Figured I’d head for Deadwood, or Haven,” Chato nodded. He didn’t elaborate, not that his lack of words was out of character. The most he’d spoken at one time the whole mission had been in the bar.

“Might want to go to Persephone,” River suggested from her place by the stove. “Eavesdown Abbey is a quiet place, suited to contemplation and restitution.”

“You think they’d have a _hún dàn_ like me?” ‘El Diablo’ looked dubious, as well he might.

“Tattoos can be removed, hair grown,” The Reader reminded him. “If you wish atonement, changing how you look would be a start. Renounce the devil.”

“I’ll think about it,” The reformed gang banger nodded.

“Think I’ll hook up with Mr. J and see where we go from there,” Harley grinned at them. Riddick chuckled, he’d give even odds that either Harley or the Joker were back in a lockup in less than a lunar year.

River shot him an unnecessary look, it wasn’t as if he planned to voice that particular opinion, though Lawton had no such qualms, “Harley that is a recipe for disaster if there ever was one. That’s _diān dǎo_. _Zhè fēng kuáng_.” He chuckled, “Ain’t that how you ended up in Belle Reve to begin with?”

“Yeah, but it was a lot of fun gettin’ there,” Harley’s grin tilted maniacally, and Lawton held up his hands in surrender. Obviously Harley thrived on crazy and had no qualms about returning to it.

“S’pose you’ll go back to bank robbing with nary a blink,” The sniper commented to Digger.

“Plenty a folks out there with more shiny’n they know what to do with,” Harkness agreed. “Can’t stand to see shiny rottin’ in a vault. Gotta let ‘em see the sun.”

“How altruistic,” River commented dryly. Riddick smirked but the comment sailed completely over Digger’s head, as most of her conversation tended to do.

“What about you,” Reynolds looked at Lawton. “Goin’ back to work?”

“Got a daughter to take care of,” Floyd mused. “Wanna do that right, gotta make the coin.”

“She might like having you around more than she likes money,” Mal suggested. “Seemed damn glad to see you.”

“Yeah, but it ain’t like take your daughter to work day’ll be a good idea with the jobs I do.” That was for damn sure. It seemed wrong to Riddick that River knew more than half the room about assassination tactics, it had taken him the better part of two decades pick up as much as he had. Exposing an eleven-year-old to that kind of life…not something a good father would do. And whatever else he might be (possible textbook sociopath), Deadshot tried to be a good father.

Reynolds nodded and looked over at Riddick. Before he could speak a word River leaned over from behind the stove and smacked the Captain on the back of his head. “Ow! River! _Zěn me huí shì_! What--!”

The Reader stared at him, “Riddick stays with me. Or I with him.” Her flat tone didn’t give much room for argument. “Whether we sail with _Serenity_ remains to be seen. Reception of Riddick was mixed at best, before we claimed each other.”

“Yeah, they were very distinctly un-thrilled with me. Now…” Riddick nodded his agreement, “Well, you obviously don’t care for your little girl carrying on with a convict like me. Doubt her brother would take to the idea with gusto either. Your gunhand and First Mate…”

“Jayne dislikes everyone,” River shrugged. “But has not warmed to Riddick in subsequent meetings and waves. Zoë… does not approve of the association. Criminals…not so bad. Murderers…”

“Plan to make it real clear to anyone who objects that they can talk all they want but what’s between us is our business and it won’t change with words from them,” Riddick informed the Browncoat. “Means we sail on our own, well… that’ll be up to you.”

“Up to me,” Clearly Reynolds hadn’t expected that.

“Captain is the Captain, word is law aboard ship,” River reminded him.

“Funny how folks only remember than when it works in their favor,” Mal groused.

“Well you hire us on as crew then it’s a done deal. Disapprove all they want, can’t make me leave unless you fire me or I quit,” Riddick shrugged. “’Course if you don’t, we’ll make our own way, send you waves now and again.”

“So it’s both of you or neither of you,” Reynolds’ expression radiated unhappiness.

“Now the Captain has grasped the situation,” River nodded approvingly.

“Fine,” The tone didn’t matter, capitulation did. “You two come back to _Serenity_ as crew.” Mal looked over at Floyd. “You want to come along? Your daughter is still on board. You want her educated ain’t none to touch River for learning or Simon for teaching.”

River nodded as she brought breakfast to the table, Chato rising to help her as only someone who’d once been married did instinctively. “Would be happy to design an educational program. Practical and book learning.”

Floyd hesitated but nodded, “Think I’d like that. See about more…honest work.”

“More honest, but not completely,” River laughed and got a grin from the rest of them. “_Serenity_ is no place for honest men.”

“We meet up with our boat, and whoever can fly this bird can take it and go your ways,” Mal nodded. “What’s our course?”

Riddick smirked, “Registered or the actual course?” He grinned as River pressed a kiss to his mouth before sitting beside him, “Said we’re headed for Boros. Reality is we’re set for Persephone, or Pelorum if we need to shift last minute.”

“Persephone’s a good spot,” Mal agreed. “We ‘bout a day an’ a half out?”

“Yep,” Riddick grinned at River. “Plenty of time to lay some plans.”

Digger’s appreciative chuckle and Harley’s crazy laugh echoed around the galley. Riddick exchanged grins with River.

The ‘Verse wouldn’t know what hit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay… that’s it for this installment of the Independent Heathens ‘verse. I hope you all liked my ending. A little vague but we didn’t have any major deaths. I’ve got another that’s longer and I’ll post that as a one shot ‘I Tried To Warn You Just To Stay Away’. That should be up next week. Same Bat time; same Bat channel.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> xiǎotōu zhī jiān de róngyù (honor among thieves)
> 
> tā mā de niǎo (goddamn it /lit. 'His mother's dick')
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> diān dǎo (To turn upside down / to reverse / back to front / confused / deranged / crazy)
> 
> Zhè fēng kuáng (that's crazy)
> 
> Zěn me huí shì (what's the matter? / what's going on? / how could that be? / how did that come about? / what's it all about)
> 
> Quote Sources:
> 
> We few, we happy few – Henry V, William Shakespeare


End file.
